halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland
Despite being acknowledged as the marsupial's date of birth, Dahm was never able to deduce the exact date it was born. |died= |homeworld=New Syracruse |species=Bare-nosed wombat |gender=Male |height-title=LENGTH |height=98.7 centimetres |weight=26.813 kilograms |hair=Brown, with some black spots |eyes=Brown |cyber= |specialty= |sigweapons=Claws, teeth, sheer brute force |rank=Mascot pet |affiliation=Dahm family |notable= |hideb=true }} Roland, formally known as Roland "the Wombat" Dahm,This was only ever approved by Edmond Dahm, with nobody else in his family calling it that. is a semi-aggressive bare-nosed wombat that is owned by Edmond Dahm. He was born on New Syracruse to an illegal breeder, with Dahm picking him up shortly before the colony's invasion at the hands of Imperium of Clarity. Roland has since adopted as the mascot of Dahm's ship, the [[MSV Constable|MSV Constable]]. __TOC__ Biography Roland (then unnamed) was born in mid- into an isolated undercover farm on New Syracruse, a distant that is administrated by the . He was the sole offspring of his mother, with the pair being cared for by a shrewd man who went by the name Eli Castle. Formerly a spacer who lost his ship to , Castle had first turned to the pet trade more than a decade ago and specialises in the sale of not-exactly-legal species. As soon as the joey was born, he was pulled out of his mother's pouch and instead developed through a machine teat, which he was attached to for almost six months as he developed his adult form. After growing his full coat and the emergence of his claws, he was reintroduced to his mother to form a parental relationship with her, which would hopefully instil some tame tendencies in the young wombat. In reality, the marsupial grew more and more hateful with not only its owner but every other animal it encountered. Castle received no less than five injuries when handling Roland, ranging for minor bites to a fractured foot when he rolled into the breeder. His techniques to curb the wombat's attitude only seemed to make things worse, and he was forced to take down his advertisements on the animal, reasoning that until it could become pacified it would remain a safety risk to anyone who attempts to handle him. Relationships Edmond Dahm Kaleia Despite usually seen as fairly tame, Roland enjoys an on-and-off relationship with Nora's Australian cattle dog. As a pup, Kaleia remained cautious of the much-older marsupial after Roland attacked her in self-defence. This stubbornness and inability to be pushed around saw the wombat ignore the playful animal when it could, chasing her off when he felt his space was being invaded. It was for this reason that he would wander off away from his owners when the other pet was around, as it quickly learned to associate Dahm's offspring with the dog's unfortunate presence, often trying to retreat into the safety of Dahm's starship. Thankfully, after being in constant contact with the dog during the first two years of Kaleia's life, Roland seemingly began to acknowledge that his competitor was not going to leave anytime soon. He grew more passive and tolerant around the canine, rarely biting back at all - instead, it always seemed to give a glance that caused Kaleia to move away. A similar gesture of sitting on Edmond's legs seemed to serve a similar purpose. Nevertheless, he was seen on several occasions as playing with the blue heeler, headbutting away soccer balls which she would chase and return. Regardless, the two animals would become inseparable, and much like Kaleia would protect her owner with her life, so she would defend the wombat from Jaeter's other, more dangerous wildlife. On one occasion, she ripped the head off a Jaetaran rocket-snapper that attacked him and howled until their owners arrived. Notes